Lluvia y Neive
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Ella solo miro tranquila su broche y recordó con cariño como este llego a sus manos


Este es mi primer Gruvia así que lamento si no es muy bueno XDD la verdad soy mas Nalu que nada pero he perdido una apuesta y bueno el precio de perderla es hacer un fic Gruvia para mi amiga Arashi XDD espero por lo menos logre entretenerte XDD

Los personajes no son mios XD si de TrollHarashima !

XD ¡saludos!

* * *

**Lluvia y Nieve**

Con cierto esmero sus dedo pasaron presurosos por la tela de su nuevo y mejorado guarda ropa , Juvia miro con satisfacción como un sencillo adorno en forma de mariposa que ahora formaría parte de su acostumbrado gorrito y sonrió sintiendo totalmente feliz de poder ver tan bonito accesorio.

**Flash Back**

El bar de Magnolia se encontraba totalmente inmerso en su característico ambiente de peleas y alegría , donde Juvia miraba con una sonrisa embobada al chico que siempre le robaba cada uno de sus suspiros – Gray –sama \- suspiro emocionada.

-estas muy enamorada \- comento una rubia tranquila mientras se sentaba alado de su extraña y celosa amiga Juvia - el es magnífico \- comento ilusionada la peliazul sin prestar mucha atención a Lucy – Deberías pedir le una cita \- comento tranquila Lucy mientras bebía su te y de reojo vigilaba a un problemático pelirosa .

Juvia solo se sonrojo con nerviosismo y movió sus manos nerviosas - Juvia no cree poder hacer algo tan vergonzoso \- Lucy solo le sonrió en respuesta y sin esperar mas reacciones de su extraña amiga alias "supuesta rival de amor " grito – ¡Gray necesito que acompañes a Juvia a comprar una cosas para Mira-san !\- La maga pareció brincar total mente nerviosa y emocionada hacia donde se encontraba el moreno.

Gray solo voltio hacia donde Lucy y con una mirada de fastidio al igual que un escondido sonrojo asintió a la petición - que fastidiosa…- a lo que la aludida solo sonrió cómplice a sabiendas que realmente la idea no molestaba de todo a Gray - valla idiota stundere\- resoplo mientra sus pasos se dirigieron adonde el pelirosa problemático.

* * *

La ciudad se torno tranquila esa mañana cuando los dos caminaban en silencio haciéndose mutua compañía , juvia solo miraba algo nerviosa el suelo , tratando de vencer su timidez para poder lograr hablar con su mago de hielo , pero ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Cómo debía hablar? Se pregunto triste por su falta de iniciativa en la conversación.

Los pasos de el parecieron detener se y su rostro miro hacia una vitrina...la muchacha solo se detuvo a observar le ¿que sucede Gray-sama? pensó intrigada…..

ahí en el centro en un pequeño pedestal , descansaba un pequeño retrato de un solitaria cabaña cubierta de nieve , donde dos niños jugaban siendo observados desde la casa por su madre "Ur"

Juvia solo lo observo sin emitir palabra , ignorante del pasado que guardaba su amado pero sabiendo que algo en aquel panorama le causaba una tristeza, que ella deseaba comprender y envalentonándose se dispuso a llamar la atención de su amado

– Juvia cree que la nieve es hermosa\- comento tranquila a lo que el moreno solo la volteo a ver – cae tranquila y a su ritmo , dejando un hermoso pasaje blanco a su paso – sus manos recorrieron tranquilas un pasaje nevado creado por su propia mente - capaz de purificar , capaz de borrar lo malo y empezar de nuevo \- sus ojos miraron tranquilos a Gray y un ligero sonrojo adorno su rostro

\- Juvia cree que Gray-sama es como la nieve \- con cariño tomo entre sus maño la mejilla de un Gray que solo permanecía asombrado prendido de esos ojos azules ,que le miraban con perdida devoción – pero como la nieve , carga con el peso de todos bajo sus hombros , bajo su blanco manto \- una tenue lluvia pareció caer al instante justo sobre sus cabezas - Y es ahí cuando la lluvia viene a su auxilio …. Derritiendo sus capas, purificándola de nuevo -

Una gran sonrisa salió del rostro de Juvia y con una tierna mirada prosiguió – deje me ser la Lluvia que lave sus penas \- pero el no contesto si no que solo se limito a acariciar en silencio la mano que ella había puesto en su mejilla - Ya lo eres... desde hace mucho-

Y sin dar le tiempo a reaccionar este coloco con rapidez un pequeño broche en su mano - es para ti – menciono apenado - creo que se vería bien contigo – Y como si nada hubiese pasado empezó a caminar ligeramente sonrojado con una Juvia que tranquila lo seguía con una dulce sonrisa

**Fin del Flash back**

Acaricio de nuevo con el dorso de su mano tan bonito accesorio , muchas cosas habían pasado desde eso, la muerte del padre de Gray a manos suyas , la disolución de gremio , la larga travesía que ellos habían emprendido para mejorar y cumplir ese último deseo... pero aquel broche jamás dejo su lugar porque era uno de los recuerdos más bellos que guardaba en su corazón – ¡Juvia debemos irnos! \- se escucho desde fuera y ella solo sonrió feliz

-¡Ya voy Gray-sama !- Y juntos caminaron hacia un destino aun incierto ..pero sobretodo lleno de aventuras.

* * *

**Me gane un ¿review? :3**


End file.
